AMOR Y LUNA
by DarKenjiFujisaki
Summary: Sirius, Lupin,James y Peter estan en Hogwarts, entre esta amistad que los une aparecera un romace que tendra que superar algunos problemas o mejor dicho a cierto rubio.Soy mala para los summary, asi que mejor lean y dejen reviews. ¡¡Cuarto Capitulo! XD
1. Nuevas Amistades

Todos los personajes que aparezcan en el transcurso de este fic, pertenecen a la autora del libro de Harry Potter J.K. Rowling. Solo los tome prestados para hacer este fic con el cual NO pretendo ganar dinero o cualquier otro beneficio.  
  
Nota: Esta historia lógicamente se lleva a cabo en el tiempo en que iban a ingresar a Hogwarts los "merodeadores".  
  
AMOR Y LUNA  
  
Capitulo 1: "Nuevos Amigos"  
  
Como todos los años, el expreso de Hogwarts estaba en la estación de Kings Cross esperando la llegada de los nuevos estudiantes que ingresarían al colegio de Hogwarts, así como los estudiantes que pasarían a su siguiente curso. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a subir en el tren que los llevaría a dicho colegio el cual era uno de los colegios más importantes en el mundo mágico.  
  
Los de nuevo ingreso se les podía notar un rostro con miedo y con inseguridad, aunque no todos se encontraban así, habían niños que estaban muy felices por el simple hecho de haber recibido la carta que los invitaban a pertenecer a Hogwarts.  
  
El tren comenzó el viaje a una entrada al mundo mágico…para unos conocidos para otros una nueva experiencia.  
  
Prefecto: Para los nuevos estudiantes les pido que tomen un compartimiento y se mantengan ordenados en el transcurso del camino. Cualquier problema que lléguese a transcurrir en el camino, les pido que se dirijan a mí o a cualquier otra persona que tenga la insignia de prefecto. ¿Alguna pregunta? No verdad, entonces tomen asiento. (N.A: A decir verdad, muchos alumnos tenían algunas dudas, pero este tipo no les dio tiempo de preguntar ¬¬u)  
  
Todos los alumnos comenzaron a entrar a los compartimentos que se encontraban vacíos y fueron tomando asiento como se los habían ordenado. Pero había unos niños (por que todavía lo eran O) que no encontraban uno desocupado…  
  
Niño 1: Disculpa, ¿podrías decirme donde hay un compartimiento desocupado?  
  
Niño 2: La verdad es que yo también estoy buscando uno…  
  
Niño 1: Bueno podríamos buscar uno juntos ¿te parece?  
  
Niño 2: Si claro…  
  
Niño 1: Por cierto…me llamo Sirius Black  
  
Niño 2: Mucho gusto, soy Remus Lupin…  
  
Sirius (S): Será mejor que nos demos prisa para conseguir uno vacío.  
  
Lupin (L): Sip   
  
Empezaron a recorrer por todos los vagones buscando unos asientos desocupados, pero para ese momento ya casi todos se encontraban ocupados por los demás estudiantes. Hasta que por fin se encontraron con uno completamente vacío…  
  
S: Este parece estar desocupado…así que entremos…  
  
L: Si O (-- Es un amor ¿no?)  
  
S: Por fin pudimos encontrar uno vacío, ya comenzaba a resignarme y a tener que quedarnos en los corredores…  
  
Si yo también…además de que comenzaba a darme hambre TT  
  
¿?: Pues yo no estaría acomodándome tan pronto…-Un chico de rostro fino, con rasgos hermosos y rubio, se encontraba justamente recargado en la puerta observándolos de una manera fría.  
  
L: Disculpa, no sabíamos que se encontraba ocupado.  
  
S: No tienes por que disculparte, nunca ví un letrero que tuviera escrito que se encontraba reservado por un engreído…por no decir otra cosa…  
  
¿?: Por si no lo sabías soy un Malfoy, mi familia es muy rica y de alta sociedad y no acostumbramos a tratar a personas…vulgares…  
  
S: ¿Y se puede saber quien demonios te lo pregunto?   
  
¿?: Ja, eres un niño vulgar, como me lo esperaba…  
  
-S: ¡¡¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!!! –Sirius se levanto de su asiento y había cerrado los puños en pose de pelea.  
  
¿?: ¿La gente vulgar acostumbra a resolver los problemas por medio de golpes?  
  
S: Eso es algo que no te importa…  
  
L: Por favor Sirius vamonos, no vale la pena meternos en problemas antes de llegar al colegio…además al parecer… no esta dispuesto a compartir este compartimiento con nosotros así que es mejor que nos vallamos -Lupin solo había estado escuchando el enfrentamiento entre Sirius y el niño de cabellos rubios…  
  
-¿?: En realidad no me molestaría compartirlo contigo, tú por lo menos luces decente a comparación de tu amigo –Después de esto le dio la mano a Lupin- Disculpa mi falta de cortesía…soy Lucius Malfoy (M)… ¿y tú eres…?  
  
L: Yo soy… -Pero antes de estrechar la mano de Lucius otra mano de dio un leve golpe a la suya  
  
S: Alguien que no te importa…Ahora si podemos irnos…  
  
L: Eh…si…permiso… (-- Es un niño muy educado ¿verdad? )  
  
S: No pidas permiso y camina… -Tomo de la muñeca a Lupin y lo jalo hasta la puerta…  
  
Lucius solo se quedo mirando como se iban este Sirius y Lupin por el corredor…hasta que una voz lo llamo…  
  
-¿?: ¿Y se puede saber quienes era esos dos, Lucius?  
  
M: Uno no es nadie…pero el otro chico… -Se quedo callado y solo sonrío para si mismo…  
  
S: Ese maldito creído, ¿qué derecho le da el poder hablarnos así?...bueno en realidad contigo se porto bien, y tu no hiciste nada por contradecirlo…  
  
L: ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?  
  
S: ¿Que no viste como se te quedo viendo?… Si el maldito te estaba comiendo con la mirada…u  
  
L: Eso no es verdad…solo se porto amable conmigo…y lo hubiera hecho contigo si no le hubieras contestado de esa forma…  
  
S: Ahora resulta que yo fui el culpable ¿no?... Para que molesto con esto… lo único que quiero es comer algo…mis tripitas me están pidiendo su alimento…TT  
  
L: ¿Quieres un chocolatito? Tengo muchos…toma… -Le dio una bolsita llena de "chocolatitos" de todos los tamaños, sabores y colores O (N.A: Lo siento pero es que se me antojo un chocolate u)  
  
S: ¡¡¡Genial!!! Gracias Lupin  
  
L: De nada…Mira…por que no entramos aquí… si pedimos permiso a lo mejor…  
  
S: No, nada de pedir permiso…vamos a entrar, me voy a sentar y tratare de dormir un rato para no pensar en ese...en ese… ¿Qué mas da? uu…solo me limitare a devorarme estos chocolates…  
  
L: Si, lo que tu digas…O  
  
Sirius abrió la puerta, entro, se sentó como había dicho y comenzó a desenvolver un chocolate de los tantos que le había ofrecido Lupin.  
  
L: ¿Les importa si podemos sentarnos aquí?   
  
¿?: Desde luego que no…no soy nadie para sacarlos de aqu  
  
L: Muchas gracias. Soy Remus Lupin  
  
¿?: Yo soy James Potter (J) y mi amigo es Peter (P) –Señalando al niño que se encontraba justamente enfrente de Sirius- ¿Y cual es tu nombre? –Dirigiéndose a Sirius   
  
No te importa…   
  
¡¡¡Sirius!!! –Le reprocho Lupin por su falta de "cortesía"  
  
Si pues…Lo siento, no quise ser grosero, solo que acabo de tener un "ligero" problema con un tipo…en fin… Soy Sirius Black.  
  
J: Mucho gusto, soy James y el que tienes enfrente es Peter…  
  
P: ¡¡Hola!! –Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, pues se encontraba sumamente ocupado tratando de desenvolver un caramelo.  
  
Lo que quedaba de trayecto para llegar a Hogwarts, se la pasaron jugando cartas, bromeando, platicando de que familia provenían y también de los mejores equipos de Quidditch que mejor jugaban en el mundo mágico. Cuando menos lo esperaban un prefecto llegó para darles un mensaje…  
  
Prefecto: Dentro de poco llegaremos, será mejor que se cambien…no se pueden presentar el primer día en Hogwarts con esa vestimenta… Les recomiendo que se pongan sus túnicas y se pongan el pantalón que el colegio pidió. Y también les aviso que los baños en estos momentos se encuentran llenos….se los digo por si pensaban ir… no creo que puedan entrar… Bueno hasta luego…  
  
L: ¿Entonces que hacemos?- Pregunto cuando el prefecto salio  
  
J: Pues al parecer no podremos ir a los baños…  
  
P: ¿Y si esperamos a que se desocupen…?  
  
S: Cuando ese momento llegue ya todos abran bajado de este tren… -Se quedo callado por un momento y continuo –Nos cambiaremos aqu  
  
L: OO  
  
J: ¬¬u  
  
P: (-- ¿Este por que se puso así?)  
  
S: No pongan esas caras de asustados…por que NO hay otra solución…  
  
L: ¿No puede haber alguna?   
  
J: Sirius tiene razón, después de todo nos queda muy poco tiempo para llegar, así que será mejor que nos cambiemos cuando antes…  
  
S: Además, no es nada del otro mundo…después de todo somos chicos ¿no?  
  
Esta bien TT –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Peter y Lupin  
  
Black fue el primero en empezar a desvestirse…comenzando con sus jeans y luego con la playera; Sirius era de los cuatro el mas atractivo, aunque solo tenía 11 años de edad se le notaba que hacía algún tipo de ejercicio, pues tenía los brazos y el abdomen en buena forma, que con el paso del tiempo podría perfeccionar. Los siguientes fueron James y Peter, que al notar que no hubo ningún problema con Sirius decidieron hacer lo mismo; James era guapo y lo que mas lo distinguía era su cabello alborotado…en cuanto a Peter, era un niño rechoncho y tenía un simpático rostro (Quién diría que mas tarde se convertiría en una rata ¿Alguien capto la indirecta? ). Ya los tres se encontraban vestidos…solo faltaba uno…  
  
P: ¿Por qué no te cambias Lupin?  
  
S: ¿Acaso piensas que podríamos hacerte algo? –Miró a Lupin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
  
L: No…bueno…lo que pasa…es que meda…pena   
  
J: ¿Pena? ¿Pena de que?  
  
L: De que me miren…  
  
J: Eso lo podemos solucionar…Nos voltearemos los tres hacia la ventana y no te veremos hasta que te encuentres totalmente vestido ¿está bien?  
  
P: Si, buena idea   
  
S: "Ja…ilusos…muahahaha "  
  
L: Bueno, pero no quiero que volteen antes ¿ok?  
  
Todos: ¡¡Sí!! –Asistieron los tres chicos, volteando a ver la encantadora "ventana". Peter no solo cerró los ojos…si no que también se los cubrió con sus manos, James solo miraba al techo…y Sirius……Sirius estaba viendo el reflejo del cuerpo de Lupin que se notaba a la perfección en la ventana…  
  
Lupin era un niño de piel clara, de facciones lindas, con cabello y ojos de color dorados…se podría decir que parecía un ángel… (N.A: Se que sonó algo "cursi"…pero no lo pude evitar )  
  
Cuando Lupin comenzó a ponerse los pantalones, se vio interrumpido por la inesperada llegada de dos personas, a uno ya lo conocía y al otro no; el ruido que provoco la puerta al abrirse hizo que los tres chicos que daban la espalda se dieran la vuelta rápidamente…  
  
S: Otra vez tú… ¿ahora que quieres Malfoy?  
  
M: Solo me mandaron a avisarles que tengan preparadas sus cosas, pues llegaremos dentro de 10 min –Desde que había entrado con su amigo al compartimiento no le había quitado la vista de encima a Lupin, pues este tenía totalmente el pecho descubierto…  
  
S: Bien gracias, ahora vete…-Sirius ya se estaba molestando por la forma en que miraba a su amigo -¿Qué tanto le miras? –Dio unos cuantos pasos y se puso enfrente de Lupin para cubrirlo de los ojos de Lucius y su acompañante – ¿Y tú que esperas para terminar de vestirte, Lupin?  
  
L: Eh…si -Agarro la camisa que tenía a un lado y se lo puso lo más rápido posible…   
  
S: ¿Qué esperan para largarse?  
  
M: "Esto me las pagaras" Vamonos Snape, se acabo la diversión –Snape solo asintió y salio atrás de Lucius…  
  
Después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, James hablo.  
  
J: ¿Quiénes eran esos dos, Sirius?  
  
S: Lucius Malfoy y su amiguito Snape…son unos idiotas…  
  
P: Pues serán idiotas pero no le quitaban la vista a Lupin…  
  
L: uu Eso no es cierto…  
  
P: ¿Alguien me ayuda a ponerme esta cosa?  
  
J: ¿Hasta para ponerte una corbata necesitas ayuda?  
  
P: Es que yo no uso esto frecuentemente…TT  
  
J: Pues ahora lo harás…Sirius tú ayuda a Lupin, al parecer el también necesita ayuda ¬¬u   
  
S: Si, vale… -Se puso justo enfrente de Lupin -¿Dónde esta tu corbata?  
  
L: Toma, aquí esta…  
  
Sirius pasó la corbata por la nunca de Lupin y comenzó a ponérsela. Lupin solo miraba a su amigo a los ojos…eran realmente hermosos…  
  
S: ¿Qué tanto me miras?  
  
L: ¿Yo?...eh…nada …solo veía tus ojos…son realmente…hermosos…   
  
S: ¿Eso piensas? -Se quedo pensando un poco en las palabras de Lupin, y contesto -Pues gracias…  
  
Se quedaron así por un tiempo…mirándose a los ojos, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Este seria el inicio de una nueva amistad…o quien sabe…a lo mejor llegaría a suceder otra cosa…  
  
CONTINUARA…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado…y por favor dejen un review…lo que sea…para decirme que soy pésima en esto y que mejor me retire como autora de fics… Cualquier comentario será bien recibido O  
  
YAMIEL   
  
(19/Mayo/2004) 


	2. La llegada

Todos los personajes que aparezcan en el transcurso de este fic, pertenecen a la autora del libro de Harry Potter J.K. Rowling. Solo los tome prestados para hacer este fic con el cual NO pretendo ganar dinero o cualquier otro beneficio.  
  
Nota: Esta historia lógicamente se lleva a cabo en el tiempo en que iban a ingresar a Hogwarts los "merodeadores".  
  
ANTES QUE NADA…QUIERO DEDICARLE ESTE CAPITULO A UNAS PERSONITAS MUY ESPECIALES PARA MI: HERMI, ALEJAMOTO Y A NAKANO RYU...QUE SIMPRE ESTAN AHÍ CUANDO NECESITO HABLAR CON ALGUIEN…GRACIAS POR TODO…XD  
  
"AMOR Y LUNA"  
  
Capitulo 2: "La llegada"  
  
Poco a poco los nuevos estudiantes comenzaron a bajar del Expreso de Hogwarts. Con algunas instrucciones de los prefectos, los de nuevo ingreso fueron llevados a unos botes en los que viajarían para ser llevados hasta el castillo de Hogwarts. En cada bote iban aproximadamente 5 alumnos; todos estaban realmente sorprendidos por el panorama que tenían enfrente. En ese momento el cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo, dándole al momento un poco de magia; el lago brillaba con las luces del castillo, se podían escuchar los sonidos de algunos animales de los alrededores, el viento era fresco y tranquilizante…era una noche diferente a las demás.  
  
Cuando terminaron el "recorrido" por el lago, los alumnos fueron llevados al gran comedor; como de costumbre, los de primero tendrían que ser seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Como iban siendo seleccionados, iban tomando asiento en sus respectivas casas. Sirius, Lupin, James y Peter… habían sido seleccionados para la casa de Gryffindor; mientras que Snape había sido elegido en la misma casa que su amigo Lucius Malfoy: Slytherin. Cuando la sección termino; el director Albus Dumbledore dio unas cuantas instrucciones respecto a las reglas que tenían que seguir, así como a las partes prohibidas del castillo donde ningún alumno tenía permitido estar…después siguió lo mas esperado por los estudiantes: ¡¡La cena!!  
  
S: Wow, miren todo la comida que tenemos al frente…tenemos mucho para poder escoger…¡¡Hey!! Peter pásame esa tostada…  
  
P: Realmente todo esta delicioso…nunca pensé que hubiera otro lugar que tuviera la comida más rica…excepto la que mi mamá prepara…O  
  
L: La comida no es lo único bueno… también cuentan con…¡¡¡¡Pastel de chocolate!!!! -Antes de que terminara su explicación, James le había puesto enfrente una gran rebanada de pastel chocolate… por lo menos así mantendría ocupado a su nuevo amigo y evitaría una platica aburrida…u - ¡¡¡Gracias James!!!   
  
J: De nada… Solo quería que dejaras las explicaciones para después…lo que en este momento importa es la cena   
  
S: James tiene razón, después de todo…las preocupaciones empezaran mañana…  
  
P: Solo espero que pueda aprobar todas las materias…u  
  
L: Al parecer, las materias no son tan difíciles…solo hay que prestar atención y no habrá problemas…   
  
S: Pues la única materia que me interesa en este momento es la de vuelo… ¡¡¡Ya quiero montar una escoba!!!  
  
J: ¡¡¡Yo también!!! ==  
  
L: Pues la materia que más me llama la atención es la de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras O  
  
P: ¿En serio?... ¿No tienes miedo?  
  
L: ¿Por que debería de tenerle miedo a una materia que nos podría ayudar en algún aprieto?  
  
S-J: Wow…realmente eres sorprendente -   
  
L: ¿Qué? ¿Por que dicen eso?  
  
J: A la mayoría de los niños les da miedo esa materia…  
  
L: Pero ¿por que?, lo único que nos enseñaran será a defendernos y algunos hechizos para repelar conjuros…  
  
S: Eso lo saben…a lo que le tienen miedo es a no poder hacer esos hechizos en la práctica…  
  
L: ¿Solo por eso?   
  
P: Eso no es todo…a lo que mas le tienen miedo es al profesor que imparte esa materia…según dicen que si no llegas a cumplir con todos los deberes o no puedes hacer los conjuros que enseña…te puede hacer una maldición…  
  
L: A los profesores no se les esta permitido hacer hechizos a los alumnos…  
  
S: Pues esperemos que así sea… si no de tantos hechizos que nos hagan quedaremos como Malfoy o peor aún…como Snape…igual de idiotas… - James y Peter comenzaron a reírse por el comentario de Sirius  
  
L: Yo no le veo la gracia…por lo menos a mí no me han hecho nada malo como para que este hablando mal de ellos…  
  
S: Ok…no te molestes Lupin, solo estábamos divirtiéndonos un poco…eso es todo…  
  
J: ¿No me digas que te simpatizaron esos dos Lupin?  
  
L: Yo nunca dije eso, solo que no estoy de acuerdo con que las personas se burlen a espaldas de las personas…  
  
P: Creo que Lupin tiene razón…después de todo…si nos llegan a molestar…se las tendrían que ver con los profesores…  
  
J: Yo no pienso ir de llorón con los profesores si nos llegan a molestar…en realidad ellos lo harían al ver la paliza que les acomodaría…  
  
S: Bueno, entonces que no se hable más…Si ellos se meten con nosotros, tendrán que sufrir las consecuencias ¿vale?  
  
J-P: ¡¡Si!!  
  
S: Y tú Lupin, ¿estas de acuerdo?  
  
L: Si, pero nosotros no seremos los que causaremos los problemas ¿ok?  
  
S-J-P: Vale   
  
Prefecto: Todos los alumnos de primer año de Gryffindor, hagan el favor de seguirme, los llevare a nuestra casa.  
  
P: Ya era hora…Ya quiero saber donde voy a dormir…  
  
J: Pues yo espero que por lo menos haya chicas guapas   
  
L: ¿Eso es más les importa?  
  
J-P: ¡¡¡Sí!!! XD   
  
L: No lo puedo creer… u  
  
S: ¿Es que acaso a ti no te interesa conocer alguna niña bonita…? –Sirius llevo su mano al rostro de Lupin  
  
L: Bu…bueno… Creo que…por el momento no…¬¬  
  
S: Pues es una lastima…  
  
L: ¿Por qué dices eso Sirius?  
  
S: No, por nada XP  
  
Cuando los estudiantes formaron una fila (por petición de los prefectos) los alumnos de nuevo ingreso fueron llevados a sus respectivas casas. Todos quedaban impresionados por los retratos que saludaban cuando pasaban a un lado de ellos y también los fantasmas que paseaban por los corredores que les iban dando la bienvenida. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Gryffindor cuando el prefecto les dio unas últimas instrucciones…  
  
Prefecto: Para poder entrar a la casa tienen que decir una contraseña, que espero que no olviden, por que si no tendrían que quedarse afuera y esperar hasta que un compañero la diga o yo llegue para salvarlos ¿De acuerdo?...bien…la contraseña de este año es: "Arroz de chocolate" (-- ¿Eso existe? ¬¬u) – El retrato que tenían enfrente, era de una señora con vestimenta color rosa fosforescente…que al escuchar la contraseña se abrió hacia un lado y dejo la entrada libre. –Las recamaras de los chicos es al lado derecho y el de las chicas al lado izquierdo. Bueno, espero que pasen buenas noches   
  
P: ¿Qué hora serán?  
  
L: Son las 10:16 pm  
  
S: Es muy temprano… ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
J: Por mi parte yo leeré una revista de Quidditch…me tengo que preparar para ser el mejor en este deporte   
  
P: Pero no se esta permitido a los de primero pertenecer a los equipos del colegio…no por lo menos hasta llegar al tercer año…  
  
J: Vale, ¿pero tenías que recordármelo? TT  
  
P: Lo siento… Bueno…pues yo ya me acostare –o-   
  
L: Yo también…tenemos que levantarnos temprano…  
  
S: Si bueno….yo me quedare un rato con James viendo la revista…  
  
P: Que suerte que nos haya tocado estar en el mismo cuarto… ¿no lo creen?  
  
J: En realidad no fue suerte…fue por Sirius que conseguimos este cuarto para nosotros… Si Sirius no les hubiera dicho a esos niños que este cuarto estaba embrujado, no se hubieran ido…y hubiéramos tenido que dormir en cuartos diferentes…  
  
S: Todo sea por los amigos –Dijo en forma burlona  
  
L: Entonces…que pasen buenas noches…y no se desvelen hasta tarde… ¿ok?  
  
J-S: Sip O  
  
--------------  
  
M: ¿Y como te fue en el verano, Snape (Sn)?  
  
Sn: Como siempre…aburrido…  
  
M: Por eso ya no te preocupes… nos divertiremos en grande…además de que me hiciste esperarte un año…  
  
Sn: Yo no tengo la culpa de ser un año menor que tu   
  
M: No importa, el caso es que ahora que eres un Slytherin haremos más que tomar apuntes en las clases…le haremos la vida imposible a ese tal Sirius…  
  
Sn: ¿Y se puede saber que te hizo?  
  
M: No me hizo nada…pero por el simple hecho de que es un Gryffindor me da razones suficientes para molestarlo ¿no?  
  
Sn: Te conozco demasiado para no creer lo que me acabas de decir…cuando te propones molestar a alguien en específico es por que tienes razones de hacerlo…a ti no te gusta perder el tiempo a lo tonto…  
  
M: Si, tienes razón…son por varias razones…la principal es que el tiene algo que yo deseo…  
  
Sn: ¿Qué?  
  
M: Con el tiempo lo sabrás Snape…por el momento mí único propósito es acabar con Sirius…  
  
Sn: Si tú lo dices… "A mi no me engañas…yo se que lo haces por aquel chico del tren…"  
  
--------------  
  
J: Mira, este es un buen equipo ¿no?  
  
S: Si, pero no tan bueno como estos…  
  
J: Estoy de acuerdo de que por lo menos saben montar una escoba…pero las mejores jugadas las hacen ellos…  
  
S: ¡¡Claro que no!!  
  
J: La temporada pasada de Quidditch fueron campeones  
  
S: ¿Y que? Todos tienen sus momentos de suerte ¿no?  
  
J: No fue suerte…¡¡¡Son los mejores!!!  
  
S: ¡¡¡Claro que no!!!   
  
J: ¡¡¡Te digo que si!!! .  
  
S: ¡¡¡Que no!!!   
  
J: ¡¡¡Que si!!!  
  
S: ¡¡¡NO!!!  
  
J: ¡¡¡Si…Si…Si!!!  
  
S: ¡¡¡NO!!! – (N.A: Y es así como podemos presenciar el comportamiento de los chicos cuando ven partidos de fútbol u, aunque todo tiene un límite ¿verdad Lupin? u)  
  
L: ¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!! ¿Se podrían quedar callados? Hay personas que deseamos dormir…  
  
J-S: Oo  
  
L: ¿Es que no pueden pelearse hasta mañana?   
  
J: (Hablando en voz baja) Sirius…por que no le das un chocolate…con eso de seguro se tranquiliza y si tenemos suerte salimos vivos de esta…  
  
S: (Hablando en el mismo tono bajo) Tienes razón…su debilidad con los chocolates…  
  
J: Ok…  
  
L: Y ni crean que no estoy jugando…  
  
S: Lupin…  
  
L: ¿Qué?   
  
S: Toma…lo sentimos mucho...no lo volvemos a hacer u  
  
L: ¡¡¡Un chocolatito!!! Gracias Sirius O - En este momento surgió algo que no estaba dentro de los planes de Sirius y James…Lupin tomo el chocolate que Sirius le estaba ofreciendo y se lanzo hacia a él dándole un fuerte abrazo…XD – Lo siento…no fue mi intención de…lo siento…   
  
S: Oo No hay problema…por lo menos ya no estas enojado ¿cierto?  
  
L: No   
  
S: Ok…si eso es lo que provoca un chocolate en ti…tratare de regalarte una todos los días – Al decir esto Sirius le guiño el ojo a Lupin…lo que provoco que este se sonrojara a más no poder…  
  
J: Bueno…creo que ahora si será mejor que nos acostemos… ¿no?  
  
L: Sí uu  
  
S: Buenas noches a los dos - Se despidió y se fue a su cama   
  
J: Bueno…en realidad espero que nos perdones por haberte despertado…u  
  
L: Si, no importa…  
  
J: Bueno, hasta mañana…O  
  
L: Hasta mañana…"Sirius…"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡¡¡Holas!!!   
  
Antes que nada les pido una gran disculpa por haberme tardado mucho…pero fue por que estaba en semanas de exámenes, por lo mismo…no pude actualizar pronto… Espero que les haya gustado este cap. si no es así espero sus reviews con sus quejas y regaños ¿ok? Bueno, pasemos a los reviews:   
  
Adn::::: ¡¡¡Ah!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el principio de mi fic…aunque tenga sus consecuencias… TT tendré que pagar tu desintoxicación…por eso no te preocupes…O Gracias por tu review…me hiciste muy feliz XD  
  
ALEJAMOTO::::: Niña…gracias por haber leído mi fic…y lo mejor del caso es que te gusto , así que espero que lo sigas leyendo ¿si? XP  
  
Hermi16::::: ¡¡¡Hola hermosa!!! No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste cuando me llegó tu review… y mas cuando me dijiste que te había gustado…solo espero que siga como hasta ahora y no te valla a defraudar… O  
  
Luzy Snape::::: En verdad espero que te haya gustado este cap…y no te preocupes…tratare de mandarte un correo cada vez que se me ocurra actualizarlo u  
  
Moony::::: Siento no haberte avisado sobre este fic, pero la verdad estaba tan ocupada en mis exámenes que me olvide del mundo y sus habitantes…bueno…espero que te haya gustado este capitulo O  
  
Nakano Ryu::::: Pues en verdad me gusto tu "sinceridad" con respecto a lo de Sirius, Snape y Lucius u. Que bueno que te haya gustado O no sabes lo feliz que me haces cuando recibo tus reviews . Así que espero que te siga agradando mi historia ¿vale?  
  
Neko-Yasha::::: Muchas gracias amiga por tu review…me subiste al ánimo cañonsisimo O Espero tu comentario de este capitulo ¿ok? Tus reviews son muy alentadores…XD  
  
Remsie::::: Hola…contestando a tus preguntas... el por que se quedo callado Malfoy cuando hablaba sobre Lupin…eso es un S-E-C-R-E-T-O O, pero no te preocupes muy pronto lo sabrás…y tu otra pregunta; pues en mi fic Malfoy y Snape ya se conocen u, lo utilice así para evitar un poco las "presentaciones" u Gracias por tu ánimo   
  
Snow-White::::: Bueno, en mi fic lo manejare como que Lucius es un año mayor que los merodeadores, aunque la verdad no se si en realidad lo es…u. Y bueno…tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible…aunque eso será un poco difícil cuando este en exámenes…TT. Gracias por tu review…y espero tu apoyo O  
  
Virgo no Shaka::::: ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!! Espero que te siga gustando mi fic…por que en verdad me estoy esforzando mucho por que sea de su agrado y espero no decepcionarlos O. Por lo que a mi respecta…a mí me encanta Remus Lupin al igual que Sirius Black XD ¡¡¡¡Son tan lindos!!!!!  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO O  
  
YAMIEL   
  
[11-Junio-2004] 


	3. Heridas¿y un beso?

Todos los personajes que aparezcan en este fic, pertenecen a la autora del libro de Harry Potter J.K.Rowling. Solo los tome prestados para hacer este fic con el cual NO pretendo ganar dinero o cualquier otro beneficio.  
  
¡¡¡Hola!!! Bueno, como cierta costumbre es mía, debo de pedir disculpa por la GRAN demora para la actualización, pero con eso de que me encontraba en exámenes finales y con eso de que también empece a ser mi servicio social, pues no había tenido tiempo para dedicarme a escribir…pero después de un largo tiempo…¡¡¡regrese!!! Y espero poder actualizar algo más rápido ¿vale? Pero eso también depende de los reviews que me dejen, ¿por qué? por que sus reviews son los que me inspiran para poder continuarlo O.  
  
Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a una persona a quien quiero mucho, por que siempre esta cuando mas lo necesito, me soporta y me quiere tal y como soy, aunque a veces nos llegamos a molestar por algunas estupideces …cosa que me hace sentir triste…pero bueno…aun así…lo quiero mucho…y me refiero a mi "Hermanito menor" ¡¡¡Te adoro!!!   
  
Bueno ahora si al fic:   
  
Nota: Lo que se encuentre en "comillas", son los pensamientos de los personajes. =:=  
  
"AMOR Y LUNA"  
  
Capitulo 3: "Heridas… ¿y un beso?"  
  
De nuevo los calidos rayos del sol se hacían presentes en los terrenos de Hogwarts, entrando por las ventanas e iluminando cada rincón del castillo. Poco a poco los alumnos iban abandonando sus casas para ir al comedor a desayunar; como era costumbre en las grandes mesas iban apareciendo todo tipo de comida para poder elegir al gusto de cada quien. Aunque…este no fue una gran "motivación" para que ciertas personitas para que fueran capaces de levantarse temprano…  
  
L: ¡¡¡Vamos!!! Es el primer día de clases y llegaremos tarde….  
  
J: ¿Qué hora es Lupin?  
  
L: Es muy tarde como para ya no ir a desayunar y pasarnos directo a la clase de transformaciones…  
  
S: Pero yo no puedo estudiar si no hay algo dentro de mi estomago O  
  
L: Ese no es mi problema…el caso es que ya tienen que levantarse…Se los advierto, solo cuentan con 30 minutos máximos para poder: 1) Bañarse 2) Vestirse y 3) Arreglar lo que van a necesitar hoy en clases  
  
J: ¿Y Peter? –pregunto un James con un pie fuera de la cama y medio cuerpo dentro de ella…  
  
L: Peter ya tiene más de una hora que se levanto y fue a desayunar   
  
J: Claro…es Peter, en lo primero que piensa a la hora de levantarse es en lo que va a desayunar  
  
L: Por lo menos el tiene un motivo por el cual levantarse temprano…no como otros…  
  
S: z…Z…z…Z…z…Z...z…Z…z…Z... ¬   
  
J: Oo Tan pronto se volvió a dormir…  
  
L: ùú Esta bien, ya me canse de estarles despertando y que no me hagan caso, uno esta con medio cuerpo en la cama y un pie afuera…mientras que el otro esta jetón a mas no poder….Hagan lo que quieran…yo me voy a desayunar…ya que por tratar de estarlos despertando no he podido probar ni un bocado…  
  
J: Pero tenemos sueño uu  
  
L: Yo no tengo la culpa de que se hayan quedado tan noche leyendo una revista ¬ .¬  
  
J: Estaba muy buena la revista O  
  
L: Pues espero que la "revista" les de desayunar…  
  
S: z…Z…z…Z…z…Z...z…Z…z…Z...  
  
L: …y tú Sirius ya levántate –grito Lupin a su amigo al mismo tiempo que tomaba una almohada de su cama y se lo aventaba justo al rostro   
  
S: ¡¡¡AH!!! Vale, ya estoy levantado… ¿feliz?  
  
L: No, aun les falta bañarse…  
  
J: Ok, yo me bañare primero…  
  
S: ¿Así? ¿Quién lo dice?   
  
J: Yo… Además yo me desperté primero…  
  
S: Ña, eso no tiene nada que ver, así que seré yo quien se bañe   
  
J: Ya te dije que no  
  
L: Yo me voy ¬¬u –Lupin se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio y salio sin decir otra palabra a sus amigos  
  
J: ¿Se habrá molestado con nosotros?  
  
S: ¿Tú que crees?   
  
J: Entonces… ¿quién se bañara primero?  
  
S: Ya es muy tarde…nos tendremos que bañar juntos  
  
J: OO ¿¿Qué??  
  
S: ¿Alguna otra idea?  
  
J: No…pero…  
  
S: Al menos que no te quieras bañar…por mi parte yo si lo har  
  
J: ¡¡¡Ah!!! ….esta bien uu  
  
--------------  
  
[En el comedor]  
  
L: Hola Peter... ¿Ya terminaste de desayunar?  
  
P: Sí, solo estaba esperando a que llegaras con los demás chicos para ir juntos a la clase. Por cierto… ¿aun no se han levantado?  
  
L: Si, solo que ahora están batallando para ver quien se bañara primero  
  
P: ¿En serio?  
  
L: Si, pero ya no me importa, si quieren llegar tarde a la clase ese ya será su problema  
  
P: ¿Todavía no has desayunado?  
  
L: No  
  
P: ¿Entonces por que no lo haces? Todavía tienes 15 minutos   
  
L: Si, eso haré   
  
M: Buenos días Lupin ¿dormiste bien tu primera noche en Hogwarts?  
  
L: Buenos días Lucius. Y si dormí bien, gracias por preguntar   
  
M: Me da gusto  
  
L: Lucius, ¿tu ya estas cursando el segundo año, cierto?  
  
M: Así es, si tienes alguna duda sobre el colegio no dudes en preguntarme ¿está bien?  
  
L: Si, gracias  
  
M: Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, si no llegare tarde a mi clase. Bien, te veo luego "Una amistad siempre terminará en una traición"  
  
L: Hasta luego   
  
P: En verdad le agradas a ese chico  
  
L: Solo es amable conmigo, eso es todo  
  
P: Pues no creo que eso le valla a gustar a Sirius  
  
L: No le veo nada de malo el que me haya hablado Lucius  
  
P: Solo espero que Sirius no se entere  
  
S: ¿Enterarme de que, Peter? –Sirius y James habían llegado en ese momento   
  
P: De…de nada…Sirius u  
  
L: Entonces, ¿Quién ganó la batalla?  
  
J: Ninguno, tuvimos que bañarnos juntos  
  
P y L: Oo  
  
S: Pues no había otra opción u  
  
J: Por lo menos llegamos a tiempo para poder desayunar algo  
  
L: Pues dense prisa, que solo cuentan con 5 minutos  
  
J: ¿Y siempre nos vas a estar contando el maldito tiempo?   
  
L: No, pero por lo menos hoy quiero que empiecen bien   
  
S: Pues si se le puede decir que ya empezamos el día bien el que se nos haya hecho tarde, que tuvimos que bañarnos juntos James y yo y que no desayunaremos como es debido…entonces no quiero saber como serán los días malos  
  
P: Yo si desayune bien O  
  
J y S: ¿Quién te lo pregunto? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo James y Sirius con una cara de "mueréte"  
  
P: Cálmense u creo que es mejor que ya nos vallamos a la clase ¿no?  
  
L: Es verdad, dejen sus líos para después  
  
J: Para ustedes es fácil, los dos ya desayunaron  
  
L: Vean el lado bueno, todavía falta la hora de la comida  
  
S: Gracias, que consuelo Lupin…para que esa hora llegue falta mucho TT  
  
Los chicos se dirigieron al aula de transformaciones lo mas rápido que pudieron, ya que por las pequeñas riñas que surgían en el camino se iban parando a cada rato . Al fin consiguieron llegar al aula solo unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase…solo que no se habían dado cuenta que no solo tomarían las clases los alumnos de Gryffindor…si no también los alumnos de Slytherin.  
  
P: ¿Cómo ven? También tomaremos esta clase con los alumnos de Slytherin  
  
J: Lo que nos faltaba, tener que soportar a los molestos de Slytherin a la primera hora   
  
S: Por lo menos no esta en nuestro año ese molesto de Lucius Malfoy  
  
P: Pero si esta su amigo Snape  
  
J: No creo que nos busque bronca  
  
S: Y si lo hace…se arrepentirá   
  
L: No quiero que tengas problemas Sirius…ni ustedes tampoco- miró a James y a Peter  
  
S: No te preocupes Lupin, no buscaremos problemas  
  
L: ¿Lo prometen?  
  
S,J,P: S  
  
L: Confiare en ustedes O  
  
Profesora: Tomen asiento. Soy la profesora McGonagall y les impartiré la materia de transformaciones primer curso. Quiero dejar en claro, que en mi clase no acepto a personas que no pongan atención o que no se esfuercen lo suficiente, así que para poder aprobar mi clase tendrán que esforzarse al máximo ¿entendido?  
  
Alumnos: ¡¡¡Si profesora!!!  
  
Prof: Bien, quiero que abran su libro en la pagina 9 y comiencen a leer el primer capitulo en silencio  
  
P: Es una profesora muy estricta ¿verdad?  
  
L: Supongo que por eso es la directora de nuestra casa  
  
S: ¿Es la directora de nuestra casa?   
  
J: Si, ¿no escuchaste cuando el director lo menciono?  
  
S: No, estaba muy entretenido pensando en lo que iban a comer mis tripitas u  
  
P: Mejor nos ponemos a leer….creo que la profesora nos esta mirando feo… ¬¬u  
  
L: Y yo no puedo decepcionar a ningún profesor…todos me ayudaron a quedarme…  
  
S: ¿Te ayudaron? ¿A que?  
  
L: ¿Eh? A nada…solo estoy bromeando…u  
  
S: mmm…esta bien –aunque no lo dijo muy convencido  
  
L: "Mejor que me valla con cuidado…no quiero perder a mis únicos amigos"  
  
Así continuaron las clases durante todo el día, en la tarde los alumnos se dirigieron de nuevo al comedor esta vez para poder comer algo antes de continuar con sus actividades. Esto desde luego, hizo muy felices a James y a Sirius que no habían comida mas que una tostada y unos cuantos sorbos del jugo de calabaza…  
  
S: Por fin mi estomaguito se encuentra satisfecho…O  
  
J: Igual yo…comí como nunca lo había hecho  
  
L: Ustedes no comieron se atragantaron que es muy diferente –Lupin comenzó a reírse por su comentario y le siguió Peter  
  
J: Búrlense lo que quieran…  
  
S: Solo por eso Lupin ya no te daré el chocolate que te había estado aguardando   
  
L: TT ¡¡¡No!!! Que malo eres Sirius…  
  
S: Jeje…ahora si… sufre por tu chocolate…muahahahaha…  
  
J: .u No puede ser que una persona comience a llorar por un simple chocolate…  
  
L: No es solo un chocolate…era mi chocolate…TT  
  
S: Era… tú lo has dicho mí querido Lupin  
  
L: TT   
  
P: Vamos, no sean malos con Lupin  
  
L: No importa Peter…-Lupin se levanto y tomo su mochila- Me voy a biblioteca a hacer los deberes de mañana…nos vemos más tarde  
  
P: Oki O  
  
S: ¿Y de nosotros no te despides?  
  
L: . jum…-Solo miro a Sirius un instante y siguió su camino a la biblioteca…  
  
J: Ahora si se enojo nuestro amigo Lupin…  
  
S: ¿Pero que hice?  
  
J y P: ¬ .¬  
  
S: ¿Por que me miran así?  
  
P: Sabes que a Lupin le encantan los chocolates y el que tú le hubieras dicho que tenías uno y que no pensabas dárselo, lo hiciste sentir mal.   
  
J: Ahora no querrá hablarte nunca mas Sirius…le hiciste mucho daño  
  
S: No exageres James ¬ .¬u  
  
J: El punto es que le debes una disculpa  
  
S: Pero si el fue el que comenzó a burlarse de nosotros  
  
J: Pero el solo estaba jugando  
  
S: Yo también   
  
P: Pero Lupin no lo sabía  
  
S: Ok…le pediré una disculpa  
  
J: Yo iré al dormitorio   
  
P: Voy contigo  
  
S: Entonces después los alcanzo   
  
J: Vale  
  
P: Y suerte  
  
S: "¿Por que lo dicen como si fuera lo mas terrible del mundo? "  
  
--------------  
  
[Biblioteca]  
  
L: "Que malo es Sirius…uu…Aunque creo que exagere un poco…en fin, después hablare con él" Por el momento tengo que hacer mis deberes, no quiero ser un mal estudiante, no después de la oportunidad que me dio el director y los profesores para poder ingresar al colegio  
  
Tipo 1: Miren, es un Gryffindor, ¿Por qué no le damos la bienvenida chicos?  
  
Tipo 2: No debemos ser malos anfitriones ¿no?  
  
Tipo 3: En estos momentos no hay nadie, todos están en la dirección, creo que en una junta…  
  
Tipo 1: Entonces, esta es nuestra oportunidad  
  
Tipo 3: Iré a la entrada a vigilar  
  
Tipo 2: Yo iré también a darle la bienvenida al Gryffindor  
  
Tipo 1: Manos a la obra…  
  
L: En realidad no se a que vine, el único deber que tenemos para mañana es un resumen de los dos primeros capítulos de la clase de Pociones…u-u… "Mejor me voy, así podré hablar con Sirius"  
  
Tipo 2: Hola  
  
L: ¿Eh? –Lupin levanto la vista y se encontró con un chico que lo miraba con ojos de pocos amigos– Hola… ¿se les ofrece algo? –pregunto Lupin al ver al compañero del otro chico  
  
Tipo 1: No, ¿eres de primer año?  
  
L: Sí, soy de Gryffindor  
  
Tipo 1: Mi amigo y yo somos de Slytherin   
  
L: ¿Y que quieren?  
  
Tipo 2: Solo queríamos darte la bienvenida, es una costumbre de Hogwarts que los de años superiores le den la bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso ¿no lo sabías?  
  
L: No u   
  
Tipo 1: Bien, eso no importa ahora –El Slytherin comenzó a acercarse a Lupin, cuando estuvo cerca de él lo agarro del cuello y le soltó un puñetazo en el estomago, dejando a Lupin sin aire y cayendo al suelo  
  
Tipo 1: Oh, lo siento… ¿te dolió? – (N.A: No imbécil, que no lo ves que se esta riendo u)  
  
L: Ah, ¿Por…por qué lo hacen?... ¿No les he hecho…nada? –dijo con dificultad y tapando su estomago…   
  
Tipo 2: ¿Es que a caso no lo sabías?   
  
L: ¿Saber qué?  
  
Tipo 1: El simple hecho de ser un Gryffindor nos da razones suficientes a los de Slytherin para poder, como decirlo….molestarlos…  
  
L: Esa…es una razón… estúpida…   
  
Tipo 1: No, no lo es…Por años los de Slytherin y los de Gryffindor han mantenido cierta rivalidad, aunque claro, los de Gryffindor no lo aceptan aun, mientras que los de Slytherin sabemos que somos mucho mejores que ustedes…además, en nuestra casa…no entra ningún "sangre sucia", no caímos tan bajo como para aceptarlos…  
  
Tipo 2: ¿Por qué no terminamos con esto? Ya me estoy aburriendo…  
  
Tipo 1: Ok…  
  
--------------  
  
S: "Espero que no se haya molestado por mi estúpida broma…"  
  
McGonagall: Señor Black, ¿le puedo pedir un favor?  
  
S: Es que…Esta bien… "Maldita sea…   
  
McGonagall: Haga el favor de mandar esta carta al ministerio de magia, pero tenga mucho cuidado…ese podría ser el pase para que autoricen a los alumnos de segundo curso ingresar a los equipos de Quidditch de sus respectivas casas  
  
S: ¿En serio? ¡¡¡Que bien!!!  
  
McG: Bueno, gracias señor Black  
  
S: De nada "Primero iré a entregar esta carta y después pasare con Lupin…¡¡¡No lo puedo creer!!! En un año podré ingresar al equipo de Quidditch…si es que me aceptan… ¬ .¬u"  
  
--------------  
  
Los chicos de Slytherin levantaron a Remus del suelo y comenzaron a pegarle por todo el cuerpo, y aunque Lupin trataba de defenderse no lo podía hacer, ellos cursaban mínimo el quinto curso y eran mucho más altos y más fuertes que él. ¿Resignación? Que podía hacer, uno lo tenía sujeto de los brazos mientras que el otro lo seguía golpeando…   
  
L: "Esto…no puede estar sucediendo…estamos en Hogwarts… ¿Qué no tienen miedo de ser expulsados…? Por Merlín…que alguien me ayude…no aguanto más…"  
  
Tipo 1: Creo que ya es suficiente…Y más te vale que no le menciones esto a nadie…si no…te irá peor…  
  
L: ¿Por qué a mí?  
  
Tipo 2: Mala suerte de un Gryffindor…  
  
Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta y salieron de la biblioteca. Lupin por su parte se incorporo lentamente, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a los dormitorios con cuidado, no quería que ningún profesor lo viera en ese estado, no quería tener problemas y mucho menos llamar la atención, lo primero que pensarían es que siendo el primer día ya estaba causando problemas y eso era lo que menos quería.  
  
--------------  
  
J: ¡¡¡Ya termine el resumen!!! ¿Por qué se tardan esos dos? Ya tuvieron que haber llegado…  
  
P: De seguro se fueron a dar un vuelta… ¿yo que se?  
  
J: Aún así, presiento algo…y no es nada bueno…  
  
P: ¿Crees que siga enojado Lupin?  
  
J: No es eso, es algo mas grave…pero no se que es…  
  
P: Lo sabremos cuando lleguen…  
  
J: …"Eso espero" - En ese momento se abrió la puerta y dejo ver a un chico delgado de cabellos color miel que sangraba de su labio y que se encontraba en muy mal estado…  
  
J, P: ¡¡¡Lupin!!!   
  
L: Yo…- Lupin comenzó a llorar, necesitaba a sus amigos, ellos eran los únicos que lo podían ayudar  
  
J: Lupin, amigo… ¿Qué te sucedió? – James fue rápidamente hacia su amigo y lo abrazo… - ¿Quién te hizo esto?   
  
L: Unos… chicos de Slytherin… Yo no les hice nada…y…ellos…comenzaron a…a… ¡¡¡JAMES!!!   
  
P: Pobre Lupin… y ¿Donde esta Sirius? ¿El que hizo?   
  
L: ¿Sirius? El no estaba conmigo… -Lupin seguía abrazado a James  
  
J: ¿Pero como? El te iba alcanzar en la biblioteca… ¿no llego?  
  
P: Si el hubiera estado ahí…no creo que le hubiera pasado esto a Lupin…  
  
L: "Sirius…"  
  
J: Estas muy grave…mejor vamos a enfermería…  
  
L: No, no puedo ir a enfermería…  
  
P: ¿Por qué? Mira como estas…no podemos dejarte así, tenemos que ir…  
  
L: Por favor…no me obliguen a ir…  
  
J: Pero Lupin…  
  
L: No, por favor…  
  
J: Esta bien, pero debes recostarte…  
  
L: Si… -James llevo a Lupin a su cama y lo acostó lentamente para no dañarle más  
  
J: Peter ve a enfermería y trae unos algodones y todo lo que pueda servir para curarle las heridas  
  
P: S  
  
J: Pero ten cuidado de que no te valla a ver le enfermara…  
  
P: Vale, ahora regreso…  
  
S: No encontré a Lupin en la biblioteca… ¿no lo han visto?  
  
J: ¿Dónde estabas Sirius?  
  
S: ¿Yo? Tuve que enviar una carta por parte de la profesora MsGonagall… ¿Y Lupin? – Sirius aun no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Lupin… (N.A: ¬¬u Yo toy miope pero no ciega)  
  
L: Sirius…  
  
S: ¡¡¡Lupin!!! Por Merlín… ¿Qué te paso? – Sirius no espero más y corrió a la cama de su amigo   
  
J: Unos chicos lo golpearon en la biblioteca. ¡¡¡Maldición Sirius!!! ¿Por qué no estabas con él?  
  
S: ¡¡¡Ya te lo dije James!!!   
  
L: No pelen, nadie es culpable de esto…  
  
J: Esta bien, ¿Sigues aquí Peter?   
  
P: Lo siento… yo…  
  
J: Acompañare a Peter a enfermería por unas cosas, Sirius tú quédate con Lupin y no dejes que nadie lo vea as  
  
S: Sí, pero no se tarden…  
  
J: Vale – Los dos chicos salieron a toda prisa del dormitorio  
  
L: Sirius…yo no hice nada…  
  
S: Lo se, pero ¿por que no gritaste? ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda?  
  
L: No tenía caso, no había nadie ah  
  
S: Perdóname, yo tenía que estar contigo, yo iba atrás de ti…pero la profesora McGonagall me llamó y yo…¡¡¡Lo siento!!! Fue mi culpa…si yo hubiera estado contigo…si hubiera estado en ese momento… -Se abrazó a Lupin y escondió sus lagrimas en el pecho de él   
  
L: Tú no tuviste la culpa…no llores…no me hagas esto…si hay algo que me duele más que estas heridas son tus lágrimas…  
  
S: Perdóname Lupin…perdóname…  
  
L: Por favor, no me pidas que te perdone de algo en el que no tuviste nada que ver  
  
S: Pero…  
  
L: Cálmate… -Lupin alzo con delicadeza la barbilla de Sirius y limpio las lágrimas de este, no soportaba verlo en ese estado… - Lo sigo diciendo…tienes unos hermosos ojos…pero esas lágrimas están opacando su brillo…  
  
S: Lupin… - Lentamente Sirius fue acercándose a los labios de Lupin y como algo sagrado…depositó sus labios en los de Lupin… -"Delicados, dulces, templados, un chocolate. Por Dios…estoy invadiendo la pureza de un ángel"  
  
CONTINUARA…   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡¡¡¡Kiu!!!! =:= Bueno, ahora si que hice record, común mente escribo por capitulo 4 hojas en documento de Word, pero ahora escribe 7 hojas u…creo que fue una manera de disculparme por haberlos hecho esperar de masiado… . ¡¡¡¡NO LO VUELVO A HACER!!! uu. En fin…vamos a los reviews.-   
  
ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL::::: Wow, fue el review con mas palabras que nunca había visto u, mentiras…u en verdad me gusto tu review, y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, también espero que sigas leyéndolo ¿vale?  
  
Hermanito Menor::::: Hoa!!!! En verdad no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, ¿Por qué? porque por fin te dignaste a leer mi fic…y lo mejor del caso es que te gusto…¡¡¡Gracias!!! Por eso y por otras razones es que te quiero un chingo O  
  
Hermi16::::: Ok, estoy de acuerdo de que apenas son unos "niños" pero aun así, cualquier edad es buena para el amor ¿no? y también para uno que otro abrazó y beso XD. En fin, en verdad linda, espero que sigas leyendo esta cosa que tengo por fic, y prometo leer el tuyo… . aunque mi trasero quede plano…  
  
Moony:::: No sabes, cada día te quiero más…gracias por seguir mis fics de Yami no Matsuei y este de Harry Potter, espero que algún día me puedas sorprender con uno tuyo ¿vale?  
  
Nakano Ryu::::: Hola. ¿Pues que creías que iba a pervertir a unos niños? La neta…eso voy hacer XD…pero por el momento lo dejamos con unos cuantos besos ¿no? Con respecto a tu sugerencia… ¿Por qué no me ayudas? Tu eres la que sabe mas de eso que yo… ¿vale? Gracias por leer mi fic…y no te preocupes…seguiré intentando con esta cosa que tengo por computadora para dejarte tu review…u  
  
Neko Yasha::::: Hola, pues si…me gustan mucho los chocolates ¿se nota demasiado? Bueno, te doy las gracias por leer mi fic…y no sabes lo feliz que me hizo de nuevo recibir un review tuyo…GRACIAS  
  
Nemysa and Mitsuhiro::::: Ok, ustedes saben que los amo y los adoro por que siempre estan ahí apoyándome y corrigiendo mis errores, por eso espero nunca defraudarlos… GRACIAS CHICOS  
  
YAMIEL   
  
[9-Julio-2004] 


	4. ¿Amiga ó Enemiga?

Todos los personajes que aparezcan en el transcurso de este fic, pertenecen a la autora del libro de Harry Potter J.K. Rowling. Solo los tome prestados para hacer este fic con el cual NO pretendo ganar dinero ó cualquier otro beneficio.  
  
¡¡¡HOLA!!!  
Aquí toy de nuevo con el cuarto capitulo de mi "fic" si es que se puede llamar así esta cosa . . Weno, pues intente imaginar que no me tarde esta vez en actualizar…pero después de hacer cuentas me di cuenta que me tarde más de dos meses en actualizar, pero siempre son las mismas razones por la cual siempre me demoro…además de que hace poco después de una búsqueda por todos los puestos del mundo (ok, no exageremos) por fin pude encontrar y comprar la película de "Entrevista con el Vampiro", los que hayan leído los libros sabrán que son muy buenos, al igual que la película, ahora que si no han leído ni visto la película de "entrevista con el vampiro" se los recomiendo ampliamente y entenderán el porque de mis atrasos . En verdad que les pido una GRAN disculpa, pero ahora si que se me juntaron muchas cosas, por lo cual me quitan mucho tiempo TT; aún así espero que me comprendan.  
  
En fin ahora si…vallamos al fic:  
  
**_"AMOR Y LUNA"_**

_Capitulo 4: "¿Amiga o Enemiga?"_  
  
"Y con un beso borrar tus heridas, deja hacerlo hoy…para que no me arrepienta mañana"  
  
Poco a poco los labios de Remus fueron apartándose de los labios de Sirius, no sin antes dar una leve mordida. Los dos Gryffindor se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro, intentando saber si el beso que se acababan de dar era verdad o una ilusión. En las mejillas de Remus se podía notar un tono rojizo como el fuego, mientras que Sirius solo tenía un leve rubor. Así permanecieron en el silencio, un silencio que no era incomodo si no que simplemente dejaba escuchar el sonido de los latidos del corazón de Remus, que al parecer estaba palpitando tan fuerte que Sirius podía escucharlo. Al fin, después de un largo silencio los latidos de Remus fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de Sirius…  
  
S: Remus, tus…tus labios…

L: ¿Qué…que tienen mis labios?  
S: Bueno… -de nuevo las mejillas de Sirius tomaron un tono rojizo más fuerte como el que había experimentado Remus hace unos momentos- tienen un sabor…saben a…chocolate  
L: ¿En serio? ¬¬u

S: S  
L: ¡¡¡Es verdad!!!  
S: ¿Qué es verdad? Oo?  
L: Es la primera vez desde que nos conocimos que me llamas por mi nombre y no por mi apellido O  
S: ¿Te molesta que te llame así?  
L: No, me siento mejor que me llames por mi nombre

S: Remus…respecto a lo que acaba de suceder…  
  
J: ¡¡¡Aquí esta el botiquín!!!  
S: ¡¡Ah!! – (N.A: Sirius acaba de experimentar una caída tipo anime ¬¬u) - ¡¡¿Que no se podía esperar un rato más!!!  
P: Pero Sirius, tú mismo nos dijiste que no nos tardáramos…

J: Y creeme que no fue nada fácil llegar hasta la enfermería con todos esos profesores por ahí… L: ¿Qué no se encontraban en junta?  
J: Pues al parecer terminaron rápido .  
S: El caso es que trajeron lo que les pedí ¿no?  
P: ¡¡Sí!! Aquí tienes –Peter le quito el botiquín a James y se lo dio Sirius

S: Gracias…- Sirius agarro un algodón y comenzó a pasarlo por los labios de Remus para poder limpiar la supuesta sangre que debía haber, pero con el beso que se habían dado…pues…no había nada que limpiar

J: Creo que no perdimos de algo mientras estábamos en enfermería Peter –dijo James a Peter en tono bajo para que solo él lo escuchara

P: ¿Por qué dices eso?  
J: Solo mira… -James señalo discretamente a sus dos amigos. Sirius había sustituido el algodón por unos de sus dedos, acariciando tiernamente los labios de Remus, el cual solo tenía una sonrisa de un niño chiquito como si estuviera recibiendo un cariñito por parte de su mam

P: Ah…no entiendo…¬¬u

J: Peter…sinceramente… ¿eres o te haces? -le dirigió una mirada amenazadora- Bueno eso no importa. ¡¡Chicos!! – alzo el tono de su voz para llamar la atención de Remus y Sirius - ¿Paso algo que nos tengamos que enterar Peter y yo?

S y L: ¡¡¡No!!!  
J: Ok, haré que no me di cuenta que algo raro sucedió en esta habitación…¬¬u

P: Y… ¿ya se te paso el dolor, Remus?  
L: Pues solo un poco, aunque sigo sintiendo una que otra punzada en el estomago…

P: ¿Y por que no sacaste la varita para defenderte?  
L: Estaba metida en la mochila y no me dio tiempo de tomarla…uu

J: Que bien ¿no?, la varita metida en la mochila y tu recibiendo la paliza de tu vida…Espero que con esto te quede claro que un mago sin su varita no es un mago; así como un jugador de Quiddich no lo es con su escoba…o como un Sirius no es un "Sirius" a quien molestar…o como…

S: Ya lo entendió James

P: Fue muy profundo O  
L: Prometo ya no separarme de mi varita James u

J: Que bien que lo hayas entendido (N.A: Así quien no ¿verdad)  
S: Por ultimo…-se dirigió a Remus- …los que te hayan hecho esto…me las pagaran, no dejare que unos imbéciles se salgan con las suyas 

J: ¡¡¡Y yo te ayudare a darles su merecido!  
P: Y yo…yo…¡¡¡Yo les estaré dando ánimos!!!  
L,S y J: Oo

P: Weno…por lo menos haré algo ¿no? ¬¬u

L: Jajajajajajaja –Remus se hecho a reír por el "chiste" de Peter…aunque el hablaba en serio - ouch, ouch, ouch…  
J: ¿Qué te pasa?  
L: El golpe del estomago, me es muy difícil moverme…incluso solo al reírme también me duele TT

S: ¡¡¡Tengo la solución para eso!  
P: ¿Y qué es?  
S: Pues lo mas lógico ¿no?... ¡¡¡Un rico chocolate!  
L: ¡¡¡Qué bien!!! Pensé que no me lo ibas a dar

S: Solo por esta ocasión O ¿vale?  
L: Gracias Sirius –Remus le dio un pequeño abrazo a Sirius y se hecho el chocolate a la boca

J: ¿Y nosotros que? Fuimos por el botiquín hasta la enfermería…

P: …y me hicieron correr

J: Por lo menos podrían haber dicho "gracias" uu

L: ¡¡¡Chicos, gracias!!! Son los mejores amigos que he tenido –Lupin fue hacia donde estaban James y Peter, y les dio un abrazo a ambos al mismo tiempo

P: ¡¡¡Se me ha olvidado la tarea!!! Aun me falta terminarla…

J: Juajuajua…yo ya la termine O  
S: Pues con todo esto…yo ni siquiera la he comenzado a hacer…

L: Yo solo pude adelantar un poco…pero los ayudare a terminar su resumen

J: Todavía es temprano…así que la terminaran a tiempo...

S: ¿Y tú que piensas hacer?

J: Pues…quería dormirme temprano para recuperar las horas perdidas de ayer…pero con gusto los acompañare hasta que terminen sus resúmenes ¬¬u

S: Por un momento pensé que nos ibas a abandonar en esto…

J: Para eso están los amigos ¿no? (N.A: Esto me acordó cuando hice dos guías a mano para uno de mis amigos . ¿ne, Shaoran-kun?  
  
Así, los cuatro tomaron un pergamino, su pluma y el tintero y se dirigieron a la sala. No pasó más de media hora cuando Remus ya había terminado su resumen y comenzó a ayudar a Peter, Sirius al mismo tiempo que Remus también había terminado el suyo y empezó a practicar uno hechizos con James. A las 9:00 pm subieron las escalaras hacia su dormitorio y cada uno se metió a su cama a dormir.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Sala común de Slytherin  
  
M: No has cambiado en nada Severus –Lucius acababa de entrar a la sala común

Sn: ¿A que te refieres?  
M: Todas las noches te sientas y ves a la nada… ¿incluso aquí seguirás con eso?  
Sn: Algunas personas nunca cambian… incluso tú no has cambiado, sigues jugando conmigo y con los otros. Y no pretendo seguir soportando que me ignores a cada rato… -Severus se puso de pie y miro de manera fría a Lucius…

M: Ah, ya entendí…te refieres a ese Gryffindor ¿no?  
Sn: ¿Te enteraste lo que le hicieron a tu "amiguito"?

M: Sí Sn: ¿Y no pretendes hacer nada?  
M: ¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo?  
Sn: Por que es tu nuevo juguete a conseguir ¿no?  
M: Aún así, no es razón suficiente…aunque tengo el poder suficiente para desquitarme de cualquiera…incluyendo a los de mi propia casa…

Sn: ¿Y porque no lo haces?  
M: Eso lo arreglare después…en estos momentos…- Lucius pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Severus y lo acerco a él - …te quiero a ti – terminó su frase en el oído de este

Sn: ¿Y como se que no estas jugando de nuevo conmigo? –Snape también había pasado a abrazarlo…

M: Sé que te he descuidado mucho últimamente…pero eso no es razón alguna para que desconfíes de mi… después de todo yo te amo a ti y sé que tu a mí… ¿no es así?  
Sn: S

M: Entonces comprenderás que Remus es solo algo pasajero…pero que deseo en estos momentos…

Sn: Pues entonces…-Severus lo empujo no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para separarse de él - …cuando hayas terminado tu jueguito con él me hablas…no estoy dispuesto a ser tu platillo de segunda mesa – se dio la vuelta y se fue a los dormitorios cerrando la puerta de un golpe

M: Ya se le pasara…por el momento mí único objetivo es Remus…  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
A la mañana siguiente James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, se habían levantado mucho antes que la primera vez, sus razones: 1.- Poder bañarse individualmente 2.- Arreglarse como es debido 3.- Poder desayunar tranquilamente  
  
P: Bueno, como yo ya estoy listo bajara al Gran Comedor para apartar lugares juntos…

J: No creo que sea la única razón para que te bajes antes que nosotros, lo que quieres es empezar a comer antes que nosotros

P: Como sea…¡¡¡los espero abajo!!!  
S: ¿Alguien vio donde deje mi corbata? TT

J: ¿No lo dejaste en el buró de Peter…?  
S: Es verdad, se me había olvidado…

L: ¿Y no para eso tienes tu propio buró?

J: Ah, es que intento ahorcar a Peter en la noche O  
L: ¿Porque? Oo

J: ¿Qué no escuchaste sus ronquidos?

L: Pues si…pero no es para tanto como para llegarlo a ahorcar

S: Si, como sea… ¿Ya estas listo Remus?  
L: Sip

S: ¿Y tu James?  
J: Pues….creo que ya…

S: Entonces bajemos antes que Peter se acabe todo nuestro desayuno…

L: Oki  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Comedor  
  
¿?: Disculpa… ¿puedo sentarme aquí? –Una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes se había acercado al lugar donde estaba Peter- Es que en la parte de atrás unos niños de la casa de Slytherin están aventando la comida a nuestra mesa…y ya me toco que me pegaran con un bollo… ¬¬u

P: Bueno, es que están apartados estos lugares para unos amigos… pero…puedes sentarte, siempre se tardan en bajar…¬¬u

¿?: Gracias

P: De nada, ¿También eres de primer año?  
¿?: Pues si… mis padres se pusieron muy felices cuando me llegó la carta para ingresar a Hogwarts y la verdad es que yo casi me pongo a llorar de la emoción

P: ¿En serio?  
¿?: Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿vale?  
P: Sí, está bien  
  
J: Aún no puedes caminar por el dolor ¿verdad Remus?  
L: No, pero ya casi se me esta pasando…

J: Lo bueno es que no se nota ningún golpe en tu rostro…si no los profesores estarían de preguntones…y eso es lo que menos queremos…

S: ¿Quién será esa chica con la que esta hablando Peter?  
L: No la había visto…

J: Ni yo tampoco…pero esta muy guapa…  
S: Creo que nuestro amigo James de ser flechado por cupido…

J: Eso no es verdad …solo digo que esta muy bonita…

L: ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí parados o qué?

S: Vamos Potter… ¿no me digas que tienes miedo de acercarte a una chica…?

J: Desde luego que no…pero…

S: Pues entonces andando que ya tengo hambre… -dijo Sirius mientras iba empujando a su amigo por la espalda hasta la mesa…

J: Espera…no me empujes…

L: Buenos días – saludo Remus a la chica que estaba enfrente del lugar de Peter

¿?: Buenos días, ¿este es tu lugar?  
L: No, pero no hay problema

¿?: Gracias

S: Peter porque no nos presentas a tu nueva amiga ¿eh?  
P: Bueno ella es…es… ¿cómo te llamas?  
¿?: Disculpen por no haberme presentado…me llamo Lily Evans… (LE)  
L: Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, el es Sirius Black y el James Potter – dijo señalándolos respectivamente

P: Y yo soy Peter Pettigrew

LE: Mucho gusto chicos…espero que nos llevemos bien…  
J: El placer es todo mío… nunca había visto a una niña tan bonita como tú… ¿quieres salir conmigo?  
LE: No

S: Te dieron un golpe bajo James…

LE: No suelo salir con niños tan aventados que piensan que solo con una cara bonita todo el mundo esta a sus pies…

J: Pues de lo que te pierdes…

LE: Creeme que no me pierdo de nada…

J: Ya veremos como regresas a m

LE: No lo creo…

L: ¿Podemos comenzar a desayunar? ¬¬u

J: Lo haremos hasta que la "niña bonita" se mueva de mí lugar - Lily se levanto sumamente ofendida por el modo en que la había "quitado" del lugar – Gracias, ahora si podemos desayunar

LE: Potter…eres un…eres un grosero…  
J: Ja, ¿crees que me importa tu comentario?  
L: James, no es forma de hablarle a una niña u

J: Pero ella empez

L: Aún así, tienes que disculparte con ella…

LE: No importa Remus, por lo menos tú si eres educado.  
P: ¿Por qué nos esperamos y vamos juntos a la primera clase?  
LE: No gracias… Bueno, los veo al rato… -dirigiéndose únicamente a Remus, Sirius y Peter

S: Ahora si te pasaste de listo James

L: No fuiste amable con ella…

J: Pero si yo solo le hice un cumplido…tuvo que darme las gracias…

P: Pero la forma en que lo dijiste estuvo mal…

J: ¿Y tú que sabes Peter?  
P: Solo digo la verdad

L: El tiene razón…como se te ocurre a unos pocos minutos de haberla conocido pedirle que salga contigo, con eso solo demostraste ser un arrogante…

S: Bueno ya no le reclamen, James sabrá como arreglárselas ¿no?  
J: S

L: Esta bien… ¿Con cual clase comenzamos hoy?  
S: Bueno…me parece que con Pociones…

J: Pues entonces démonos prisa porque ese profesor es muy estricto a parte de que odia a todo alumno de Gryffindor

P: No me gusta esa materia TT

S: Pues ni modo…  
  
Después de ingerir todo lo que había en la mesa, se dirigieron a las mazmorras donde estaba el aula de Pociones. Como siempre, iban haciendo bromas entre ellos y contando cualquier cosa para pasar el tiempo antes de comenzar las clases. Unos estudiantes del quinto curso estaban jugando con sus mochilas a aventárselas entre ellos mismos (N.A: Wow…que divertido ¿no? ) pero un chico no alcanzo a atraparla y la mochila iba directito a Remus, por lo que Sirius actuó rápido y lo atrajo hacia a él, quedando sus rostros a unos pocos centímetros…rápidamente en la mente de Remus y Sirius el beso del día anterior, lo cual hizo que los dos se pusieran muy sonrojados…  
  
Tipo: Lo sentimos mucho… ¿no les paso nada…?  
J: No te están haciendo caso amigo… -le contesto James al ver como sus amigos seguían en la misma posición Tipo: Bueno, espero que nos disculpen u

P: Si claro… lo harán hasta que reaccionen

Tipo: u Esta bien…Adiós

L: …………

S: …………

L: …………

S: …………  
  
(Silencio)  
  
J: ¡¡¡Bueno ya!!! ¿Seguros que no paso nada entre ustedes dos?  
L: No, nada  
J: ¿Seguros?  
S: Seguros…  
J: Esta bien "ya averiguare que paso entre estos dos"  
  
Transcurrieron las clases normales, los cuatro amigos no tuvieron ningún problema en el resto del día… (N.A: Al menos que contarán las miradas asesinas que le enviaba Lily Evans a James siempre que se lo encontraba por los pasillos )…solo alguna que otra reñida que provocaban los alumnos de Slytherin con los de Gryffindor, aunque los chicos no querían tener problemas con ellos, Sirius y James querían averiguar quienes eran los responsables que le habían hecho daño a su amigo, si Remus les hubiera dicho quienes eran esos tipos, de seguro que ellos ya estarían pagando sus sucias acciones.  
  
J: ¡¡¡Ña!!! Por fin terminaron las clases de hoy… -dijo tirándose en la butaca que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea de la sala común- …que bien me hace sentir eso, y lo mejor es que mañana es la clase de vuelo O  
S: ¡¡¡Seré el mejor!!!

J: Seremos los mejores…

S: Bueno vale…¡¡¡Seremos los mejores!  
P: Solo espero que no me valla a matar en mi primer intento de vuelo…

L: No creo que sea tan malo, además hoy demostraste ser un buen estudiante y no tuviste ningún problema con los hechizos…  
J: Pero si el fue el único el que exploto la almohada con la que estaba realizando el hechizo

L: ¿En serio? No lo sabía…, el caso es que lo lograras…

S: Por cierto, Remus… -intervino con una sonrisa picara- a ti no te fue bien en la clase de pociones… ¿verdad? Tu poción tenía un color amarillo fosforescente cuando tenía que ser de color gris metálico ¿no?  
L: Cualquiera se pudo haber equivocado con los ingredientes…

S: Como sea, suerte que el profesor no se encontraba por la muerte de su perro para dar las clases…si no te hubiera ido muy mal…

J: …aun así no se salvo de la llamada de atención de la profesora que lo reemplazo

L: Estudiare… lo prometo uu

P: Comenzare con mis deberes ya que son muchos…

S: En realidad no lo es…solo que a ti te pusieron a practicar los hechizos que fallaste…

P: Gracias por tus ánimos… .  
L: Regreso enseguida…iré a la biblioteca por unos libros de Pociones y de Transformaciones para los trabajos

S: Entonces te acompañare, no sea que esos estúpidos de Slytherin te molesten de nuevo 

L: No te preocupes, no creo encontrármelos…

S: Pero…si en verdad te quieren molestar de nuevo…

L: Me sabré defender esta vez, ahora llevo la varita siempre conmigo, además; no por nada el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras me felicito por la gran capacidad que tengo para esta clase

J: Deja que valla salo Sirius, él tiene razón…

S: De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado…

L: Sip  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Sala común de Slytherin  
  
Sn: "Ese idiota de Malfoy…como se le ocurre dejarme solo en el comedor…" ¡¡¡Eres un idiota!  
M: Espero que ese "idiota" no sea para mí ¿o sí?  
Sn: Pues dime… ¿a quién mas le llamaría idiota, si no es al sangre limpia de Lucius Malfoy?  
M: Creo ya haberme disculpado y creo que deberías de estar orgulloso que por primera vez un Malfoy se haya disculpado contigo.  
Sn: Me viene valiendo el maldito orgullo de un Malfoy…

M: En verdad lo siento…

Sn: ¿Por qué lo quieres a él? Dime lo… ¿por qué a él? ¿No te basta conmigo?  
M: Sabes que sí. Eres a quien amo, pero como dije antes…solo quiero un poco de diversión…solo para variar…

Sn: Así que no te molestara que yo ande con otra persona ¿verdad?- Si justo en el blanco… ¿un Malfoy dejaría que su amante estuviera con otra persona?- Contesta…

M: Creo que eso es imposible…-lo tomo fuertemente del cuello- tú no me engañaras con nadie…solo yo puedo hacerlo…tú no te desposaras con nadie más que no sea yo ¿entendiste, Severus?  
Sn: Es lo que temía, yo siempre seré tuyo, aunque me hagas daño…-leves lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos…-…siempre tuyo…

M: Se…Severus…-quitó sus manos del cuello del chico, pasando sus dedos por las mejillas de este-...discúlpame…solo que tengo que hacerlo…en una orden…una orden directa de…de mi amo…

Sn: ¿Tu amo? ¿De quien me estas hablando Lucius?

M: Lo entenderás con el tiempo Severus…

Sn: "¿Ahora en que estas metido Lucius?" Esta bien…  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Biblioteca  
  
LE: Ese maldito de Potter, nunca nadie me había ofendido de esa manera…

¿?: Vamos Lily…es solo un chico… ¿por que te preocupas de mas?  
LE: ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes Aimee? Ese chico…ese chico en verdad me había simpatizado…pero con su arrogancia solo logro molestarme…

Aimee: ¿Entonces por que no tratas de empezar las cosas de nuevo con él?  
LE: Por mi orgullo…además, el tiene que disculparse primero…¬O¬

Aimee: Hay Lily, si en verdad te importa ese chico trata de hacer las paces con él ¿vale?  
LE: ¿Y de que serviría? De seguro que ya tiene una mala impresión de mí, además, de que en verdad yo me moleste por una estupidez…

Aimee: Pues piénsalo, yo iré a la sala común ¿te quedas?

LE: Si, me falta terminar un resumen…pero luego te alcanzo…

Aimee: Vale, no tardes mucho…

LE: Ok… "A lo mejor Aimee tiene razón…"  
  
L: Hola Lily

LE: ¿Ah? ¡¡¡Hola Remus!!! XD

L: ¿Cómo estas?  
LE: Pues creo que bien…

L: Siento lo que paso en la tarde…pero te juro que no fue la intención de James molestarte… LE: Pues eso fue lo que logr

L: Vale, pero en verdad quería comportarse amable…pero creo que no lo logro…

LE: Ya no importa ahora

L: Pues en verdad espero que lleguen a ser amigos, James es un chico muy buena onda…

LE: ¿En serio? Pues yo también espero que lleguemos a ser amigos…aunque lo veo difícil después de lo que ocurrió en la mañana…

L: Verás que lo lograrán O  
LE: Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
L: Solo vine por unos libros para los deberes…

LE: Yo casi término…solo me falta una cosa por hacer…

L: ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?  
LE: No gracias…en verdad que es fácil…

L: Vale, entonces me quedare un rato contigo

LE: Gracias, creo que seremos muy buenos amigos ¿verdad?  
L: Si, creo que si XD  
  
**CONTINUARA…  
**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pues en verdad espero que les haya gustado, ya que estos capítulos son escritos especialmente para ustedes XD.  
_Ahora, vallamos con los reviews::::::  
  
_Alejamoto Diethel.- Hola niña. Pues sí, tengo algo en mente para esos malditos de Slytherin, pero por el momento los dejaremos tranquilos. Ahora, espero que te encuentres bien, y también quiero decirte que estoy en proceso de terminar tu fic de HP O es que lo volví a empezar a leer . Espero que te haya gustado este cap.  
Chariots of Fire.- ¡¡¡AH!!! En verdad que me subiste hasta las nubes con tu review…¡¡¡eres muy linda!!! Y gracias por tu comentario, en verdad me subiste el ánimo cañon, También me da gusto que te guste lo tierno, ya que comúnmente a mi me sale todo tierno u. Weno, espero que este te haya gustado. Muchos besos y gracias por tu review.  
Mitsuhiro.- ¡¡¡Si, somos amantes de los chocolates!!! Es que es lo mejor del mundo O...Ña, te agradesco tu honestidad. Y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado O. Te quiero mucho y te mando muchos besos.  
Mooney.- En verdad que me da mucho gusto que me estés apoyando en dos de mis fics, creo que por eso te tengo mucho aprecio. Así que no te preocupes si tu review llega tarde…en verdad que eso no importa. Gracias por tu apoyo.  
Nakano Ryu.- Ah, en verdad te gusto O ¡¡Que weno!! En verdad me agrada que pienses eso. Si, se que de plano me pase con lo de mi querido Remus, pero tenía que haber una razón para ese besito ¿no? Bueno espero tu review…

Naru.- Hola guapa O. Que bueno que te haya gustado, y si…como puedes ver necesitaba una razón para que Sirius por fin lo llamara por su nombre a "Remus", yo también pensaba que era muy duro al llamarle por su apellido…por eso el cambio. Bien espero tu comentario.  
Neko Yasha.- Si, se que a todos no le gusto la parte de la golpiza hacia Remus, pero luego vino la recompensa ¿no? A tu petición puse una que otra miradita de "quiero tus labios" O. En verdad espero que te haya gustado.  
Remsie.- ¡¡¡Gracias por tu apoyo hermosa!!! Y con respecto a tu petición de la parejita de Lucius/Severus, pues esa pareja de por si quedara junta, de eso no te preocupes O. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, en verdad que no lo creía, pero me alegro mucho el día que pensaras eso. Bueno te mando muchos besos.  
Shaoran.- Que bueno que te haya hecho feliz por lo menos un instante mi fic, sabes que yo siempre te estaré apoyando en las buenas o en las malas ¿vale? Gracias por soportarme niño.  
  
18-Septiembre-2004


End file.
